Kiss Me Forever
by AchimDy
Summary: Abandona el elevador a dos metros de la piscina, de madrugada, una langosta juguetea entre sus dedos... Rin tatúa a Sousuke de una manera poca ortodoxa.


Sousuke se queda tirado en la cama un buen rato... Hasta que le entra una interrogante, ésa de qué hacen las personas a esta hora. El silencio comienza a darle miedo… Se yergue y apoya en sus codos, mira la ventana y los carros pasan sin sonido, ve como unas luces iluminan los árboles del parque a varias cuadras. El edificio es tan alto que se podría decir que toma ascensores al cielo y duerme ahí, el viento es fresco.

De madrugada, cuando solo el 2% de la ciudad está aún activa pero ninguna en la zona de la piscina del último piso, sube más.

Todos los ruidos insignificantes son más fuertes a esta hora. El ascensor lo deja a dos metros frente a la poza cuadrada y alargada. Cierra los ojos y respira _hondo_. Una langosta pequeña se contornea hacia Sousuke, camina entre sus dedos hasta subir a la pierna mientras el dueño sigue caminando. Rin está bajo el agua, puede observar sus movimientos deformes superficialmente.

Sousuke sigue su camino, lentamente, hasta el borde, donde están las escaleras de la piscina. El corazón lo tiene voladísimo en latidos porque sabe lo que va a encontrar ahí.

Rin sale a la superficie para tomar aire. Con sus lentes negros de bucear, se los quita hacia arriba.

—Está templado, ¿eh? —comenta casual Matsuoka, limpiándose el agua de la cara. Sousuke lo mira fijamente y asiente.

—Hola —contesta a su «saludo»

Rin nada solo con los brazos hasta Sou, sonríe cuando la langosta se queda en en su hombro derecho, moviendo las antenas. Llega hasta sus rodillas y Sousuke baja sus manos para que las tome Rin y sube más rápido, este lo hace pero las entrelaza.

—¿Qué diseño has preferido, eh, Yamazaki? — Sousuke se muerde los labios a medio de una sonrisa. Quedan uno frente al otro, con la unión de manos.

—Me ha gustado el de armadura... De color negro —contesta, claro que Rin le mandó todos los modelos posibles para el tatuaje. Lo que hasta ahora no sabía era… quién lo haría, se estremeció por un momento—. ¿Va a venir alguien o será mañana?

Rin levanta una ceja, algo confundido, su cabello chorrea en gotas que caen a la rodilla de Sousuke.

—Oi —suelta una carcajada por la cara tan seria del de ojos celestes, el agarre se vuelve más fuerte—. ¿Te has dado cuenta lo despistado que eres? Cuando me conociste ni siquiera preguntaste donde vivía. Y ahora, también te olvidas lo fundamental.

Sousuke suspira.

—Pues… si no me hiciera pasar vergüenza, cooperarias... —suelta un poquito incómodo.

Pero Rin se vuelve a reír y su risa le late dentro de los oídos, se acerca al oído de Sousuke, ''mi boca'' pícaro. Sousuke puede oler el cloro de su piel, su corazón salta y Rin le besa el lóbulo. Sousuke se deja y siente arder su oreja luego de ello...

Minutos después, Sousuke se echa boca abajo y Rin se sienta en sus pantorillas, los dedos acarician la piel donde termina su columna vertebral, concentrado y feliz.

—Ya no vas a poder donar sangre —advierte Rin con una sonrisa, mostrando los colmillos.

—Eso es un mito —replica Sousuke y luego solo siente como la piel se va llenando de tinta con dolor, muerde sus labios y aprieta los puños.

Lo que fue la langosta ahora se resbala en forma de jeringa, destilando colores y Rin va dibujando. Dolor, hasta a Sousuke se le escapa una lagrimilla cuando Rin tiene que delinear los últimos diseños.

.

A las cinco de la madrugada Rin lo está besando entre los muslos. Una pequeña lámpara de lava ilumina la capa perlada de sudores en los omoplatos de Rin, Sousuke jadea y lame el filo de la almohada entre tanto calor. La piel de la espalda de Sousuke esta irritada y rojiza… Rin da abanico con su mano de vez en cuando, sus pies siguen húmedos, al igual que las piernas. Besa la nuca de Sousuke y este se siente intenso, trata de voltear en un momento para poder besar a Rin, que es delicioso, que se siente invencible…

—¡No, Sou! No puedes voltearte —le detiene y baja su propia roba de baño, (que es parecida a un calzoncillo de lycra) lo lanza lejos de la cama y se baja encima de Sousuke, este no entiende todo el movimiento... ya que solo logra verle por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué… haces?

Rin sonríe, siempre con esa sonrisa demasiado tiburona y se echa con cuidado, desnudo, al lado de Sousuke, este lo contempla con la frente llena de sudor. Rin levanta sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza, mostrándose completamente.

—Bésame —pide en un susurro.

Sousuke traga saliva y su mente completa la frase con un «entero»

.

Todo es culpa de Facebook y sus grupos de ''tattoo's''

**Disclaimer: **Los japos tienen el crédito sobre esto, bah, es inútil enmarcar obviedades.


End file.
